


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(03)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [3]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(03)（文：十甫）

流川一踏入霍士研究所的大门，就听到一把甜美、有礼、愉快的声音响起：

“早安，欢迎来到霍士研究所。若您是研究所员工，请左转至S2大门，将您的员工证放在机器上核对；若您是访客，请移尊步至S1大门登记您的资料。谢谢您的合作。希望您有美好的一天。”

流川用员工证在机器上碰了一下，眼前的荧幕立刻出现了自己的资料：

员工编号：FX1011  
姓名：流川枫  
职务：研究员  
部门：调查部  
开始服务日期：05-06-2005

流川将眼睛对准机器前的两个圆孔，等待机器验证自己的瞳孔。

突然，荧幕一转，出现了一个秀美的脸庞，甜美的笑容予人好感。

“早安，流川桑！对不起，请您再将员工证放在机器上核对一下，机器好像出了一点问题。”

流川依言而做。

“行了。现在请验证瞳孔。”

嘀一声后，门应声而开。

“谢谢。”流川对着荧幕说。然后推门而入。

那甜美的脸庞顿现晕红，又圆又大的眼睛也佈满喜悦……荧幕也随之恢復“希望你有美好的一天”的画面。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
“晴子，晴子……流川进来了吗？若你见到他，跟他说我在L6等他。”荧幕突然出现的脸、急促的声音将处在陶醉状态的晴子唤回工作中。

“吓～彩姐……流川桑刚到，现在已进入L2了，我替你通知他吧！”

“谢谢你，亲亲。他既已在L2，我去找他好了。哦！对了，刚才你好像分心了，怎么啦～嘿嘿！我知道了，一定是流川那傢伙对你说了什么，让你掉魂了吧？”说话的人有着一头浓密的长鬈发，迷人的双眼此时正调皮地单眨着眼，取笑着晴子。

“没有啦～彩姐，你就爱瞎说！”晴子急忙为自己辩謢。

“看！你脸红了耶，说谎不是好孩子的行为唷！亲亲。”被唤作彩姐的彩子仍没有放过取笑晴子的意思。

“彩姐～”晴子无奈地跺跺了脚。

“好啦～我不再笑你就是了，都害羞得跺脚了，别以为我不知道，呵呵……”

“彩姐！你就没正经！你不是急着找流川桑的吗？”

“我记得！那傢伙现在一定是在做喷雾消毒，我才不要在哪儿干等！陪你说一会儿话，解解闷不好吗？”

“我不觉得闷呀！我很喜欢我的工作！虽然对着整排电脑，但我随时都可以见到你们，为你们提供以及处理有用的资讯……感觉自己好像是研究所的管家婆～还有……嘿嘿！小心唷，你们的行动也是掌握在我手里！”晴子假意恐吓道。

“知道了，管家婆……小人刚才冒犯了…”彩子故作陪罪样。

“彩姐，你别这么说嘛～”晴子抿嘴笑道。

“唷～时间到！我去找那傢伙了。亲亲，工作别分心了，你可是我们研究所的第一把关人呀！我走啦～祝你有美好的一天。”彩子边说边离开荧幕。

“对不起，我不会再分心了。谢谢～”晴子不好意思地说道。

赤木晴子，25岁，是霍士研究所的内部资讯管理员，专职为霍士研究所员工处理和提供外来的繁琐资讯以及掌管他们与访客进出研究所的记录和在研究所内的所在位置。由于研究所内所有出入口的门都由电脑控制，只要晴子稍觉他们在研究所内行动异常，都可以透过电脑掌控他们的行动。因此，霍士研究所并不需要聘请警卫人员。也因此，晴子被称为“霍士研究所的第一把关人”。

分心了～

晴子双手捧着自己的脸，眼睛注视着L2研究室的电脑荧幕，不禁微微一笑。

“刚才流川桑对我说谢谢……不知道是不是错觉，他…好像在笑呢，这可是两年来第一次见到的表情耶！嘻！美好的一天已开始了～赤木晴子加油！努力工作！”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
赤木晴子并没有感觉错误，流川的确笑了，在心里。因为他突然想起被他绑在家里的红头白痴──那个自称从未来回来的人。

流川一挂上电话，那个红头白痴就问他：“你做了什么？”

「不关你事。」边“答”边抓起自己的风衣和车钥匙准备出门。

“别以为我不知道，你趁我昏迷的时候抽了我的血。拿去做试验了吧？告诉你，若不相信我的话，你尽管去看报告好了。别说我没预先通知，报告结果若吓死你这狐狸可与我无关！”樱木大声地对流川说道。

「白痴！说话何必拐弯抹角，想我守秘密就直接说！」流川停了脚步，望着樱木“说”道。

“哼！”

「白痴！」流川不理他。

“喂～我昏迷了多久？”

「24小时。」

“24小时～哇！难怪我这么饿！一天一夜没吃东西了……呀！我快饿死了…好饿～”樱木悲惨地叫道，还不断扭动身体，无奈被绑得紧紧的他，根本动弹不得。

「白痴！吵死了！」流川迳自走进厨房，打开冰箱拿了一粒冷冻馒头后，便走去把馒头塞进樱木的嘴巴。

临离开前，望了一眼樱木，见他一副想骂人又捨不得吐掉馒头的样子，内心油然而起一阵轻松愉快。

一路上，只要一想到那白痴的表情，流川就会在心里偷偷地笑。而刚才在验证瞳孔时，突然想起那对充满怒气的琥珀色眼珠，不禁又在心里偷笑了。

愉快的心情，使他的酷脸也显得柔和起来。

这正是彩子在踏入L2研究室时，见到的流川。

「这万年酷男竟也有这种表情的时候。」她心里暗暗称奇。接着，她把手上的文件夹拍在流川的头上：“谁让我们的帅哥思念了唷？”

流川回过神来，见是彩子，便伸手向她要过那文件夹。就在他的手快碰到文件夹时，彩子突然往回一收，流川的手扑了一空。

“没那么快～你先告訢我，这报告里头的人是谁？”彩子双手交缠在胸前，手上拿着文件夹正有节奏地一下一下拍着她的身侧，静静地等待流川的答覆。稍微严肃的表情，说明她此刻要流川给她一个正确的答案。

“是一个朋友拜托我的。”

彩子看着他一贯冷漠的酷脸，根本分辨不出他此话的真伪。虽然答非所问，但彩子知道，这已是流川的极限了。若非自己是他的学姐以及认识多年，他才懒得回答。

“臭小子，拿去吧！”彩子将文件夹交到他手上，然后拉了张椅子坐下。

“呣～谢谢！”流川接过了文件夹，便迫不及待地翻阅。

咦～这个……流川心里的惊愕虽一闪而过，但始终在脸上留下痕迹──挑了挑眉头。而这个看似细微的动作，又怎么逃得过彩子精明的眼睛。

“很奇怪，对不对？我怀疑那个X283根本不是人！”彩子对流川说出自己的看法。“首先，我就无法鉴定X283的血型，既不在ABO型之列、也不在Rh型之列，甚至也不是罕见的MN型、P型、路易斯型等……不过，这并不奇怪，因为目前都陆续发现新种血型，尚有许多未被鉴定，所以这个不明之点暂且不表。  
第二，我也检查过X283的HLA（注1），发现X283HLA的六种抗原的免疫反应竟是零！换句话说，这活体……抱歉，我不能当X283是人…这活体一定容易感染病毒，但好处是活体的淋巴细胞不会攻击外来的移植细胞……也就是说，活体可以接受任何人的细胞或器官移植而不产生排斥问题……但，这可能吗？”

彩子望着流川，等着听他的见解。

只见流川重新翻阅手上的报告，“彩姐，这个标着Z的是在血液中发现的细菌吗？”

“这正是第三个不明点。虽说血液中除了血浆、红血球、白血球、血小板之外，还有一些来自体外的病原体和癌细胞在内流动，可是这Z细菌在血液中的数量不但占了一巴仙（注2），还似乎是与生俱来的，是构成血液的成份之一……只是目前还不明白Z细菌有什么作用。但我猜测这是代替白血球来承担活体的防御功能。  
总之，我的结论是，这个不是人，至少不是地球人。怎么样，你的朋友是不是拿到了外星人的血液样本？”

流川突然灵光一闪，难怪那白痴对醋的反应那么激烈，原来是这细菌的关係。看来，他的脑读能力也跟这Z细菌在他血液内大量活动脱不了关係，不然他不会一嗅到有抑菌作用的醋就晕死过去的。没错，一定是这样！

“流川！你的朋友是不是拿到了外星人的血液样本？”彩子见流川陷入沉思，怕他因此睡了过去，加重声量重復刚才的问题。

“……不是，也许他想跟我开个玩笑。”流川沉吟半晌，说出一个连三岁小孩也骗不了的答案。

“臭小子，你说还是不说。等基因分析组那边的报告出来，看我还替不替你隐瞒？”彩子语带威胁地说。

“我不说。”简单而有力的回答。

彩子对他没辄了。

“你这小子难道就不会说‘我不知道’的吗？竟答‘我不说’，看来我又得到宫城那儿替你卖交情了。真是混蛋！”说完，彩子愤愤不平地敲了敲流川的脑袋。

流川也不生气，还对彩子说了声谢谢。

彩子一听他道谢，就明白了。明白流川想隐瞒的那件事或……那个人，在他心里一定佔有重要的份量。她了解地看了流川一眼，正想说些什么的时候，却被一把怒吼声打断：

“真他妈的混蛋！”

***********************************************************************************

（注1）：HLA，主要组织适合于抗原。俗称白血球血型。  
（注2）：血液的成份中55～60%为血浆、40～45%为红血球、大约1%是白血球和血小板。那个Z细菌是我胡扯的，子虚乌有的柬西，各位大人千万别溷淆了！

本贴由十甫于2003年5月26日17:23:19“N2”发表。


End file.
